


twilight but it's about charlie

by rainuniverse



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, carlisle and esme look older, headcannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainuniverse/pseuds/rainuniverse
Summary: au where Charlie is the one involved in a supernatural love triangle.only head cannons for now.





	twilight but it's about charlie

charlie has known Carlisle for years but never really spent time together socially until their kids started hanging out.  
Bella still finds out that the Cullens are vampires but her relationship with all of them is strictly platonic.  
the Cullens invite Charlie over for dinner once a week. It begins as an excuse to get Charlie to eat something other than meat and potatoes  
They typically go to the Cullen's house on Fridays and hang out with Billy and Jacob at their house on Saturdays  
Some times that bleeds into a Sunday fishing trip with billy  
Bella and Jake usually just hang out at the beach with Quil and Embry  
Bella expressed concern that that's what he eats when Bella doesn't cook  
charlie feels bad if Bella always cooks  
Charlie can cook but it’s either fried and greasy or the flavorless food he used to make for his parents when they were on a strict diet  
Carlisle and Esme agree with Bella that he needs to eat healthier  
In this au the Cullens can eat and it tastes okay to them  
Esme insists and says that she loves any excuse to cook new recipes  
It starts with just Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen but the others soon follow  
Charlie eventually finds his way into the kitchen genuinely curious about how someone makes asparagus and kale taste good  
From then on he makes it a point to help out in the kitchen even if it’s just cutting up greens for a salad  
Charlie finds that he loves spending time with Carlisle and Esme  
It isn’t until Carlisle is standing a little too close to him in the kitchen that he realizes his feelings are more than just platonic  
Carlisle and Esme don’t realize until Charlie puts a little distance between himself and both of them  
He and Bella still come over but he’s less affectionate with them  
Bella notices and skips out on dinner with the Cullens she really does have a date though  
But she does strategically plan it so Charlie only has the Cullens to talk to  
It makes Edward miserable though  
All that pining is unbearable even when you can’t read minds.  
Things get closer to how they were before but it’s still tense  
Charlie confides in billy but he disapproves charlie can take it but he didn’t expect it to be that bad  
He knows Billy doesn’t really like the Cullens but still, he wishes Billy would trust his judgment about them  
Things are tense all around  
The day Charlie finds out about the Cullens is terrible  
Charlie was cutting vegetables when he cuts his hand  
It’s Emmett that goes after him lunging across the counter  
Jasper and Rosalie stop him  
Charlie and Bella are pretty shaken up about the whole thing  
Carlisle tries to comfort them but it doesn’t work  
The Cullens don’t hear from either of them for a week


End file.
